


that one time jim actually managed to be helpful

by techburst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is not amused, Gen, jim learns first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as opposed to all the other times he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time jim actually managed to be helpful

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here - http://ritevakh.tumblr.com/post/59632821596/title-that-one-time-jim-actually-managed-to-be 
> 
> only forever ago. so lazy, me.

bones doesn't know he does it, and what bones doesn't know won't hurt him. ( at least, in the sense that for once in his life, jim isn't going above and beyond to cause trouble. ) 

downtime finds him with idle hands and idle wonderings; of course, his chief medical officer has all the help he could ever need down in medical, but when a thought crosses his mind, nags and nags and refuses to go away, things are set in motion. he brings up bits and pieces of the medical database on padds that he reads in intervals, reads them until he could very well recite them word for word before he allows himself to move on. nothing too in-depth, simple things like the proper mix of medications to serve as topical analgesic for cuts and scrapes or the perfect solution to a lingering headache. 

hell, even the cure for a hangover, which bones had insisted seven ways from sunday didn't exist. _jerk_. 

a few weeks into his secret intake of medical knowledge finds him on a seemingly harmless away mission to an uninhabited, unexplored m-class planet; a team of science officers set with tricorders to take scans disperses the moment they're planetside, and jim - being himself, and refusing to be left out of anything - stands a few paces behind them, watching their retreating backs with a certain sense of amusement. _science nerds in their natural habitat._

beside him, bones is scowling. he had, of course, insisted on accompanying his idiot captain on the grounds that he's 'bound to get his fool ass into somethin' he's got no business getting into' and jim just wants to _laugh_ , because it's too much like him to even come close to anything else. 

he claps the older man on the shoulder - doesn't say a damn word - and sets himself off in a completely different direction from the science team. ( and he doesn't even have to look over his shoulder to make sure bones is following him. he can hear him cursing at his back just fine, thank you. ) 

_jim, don't touch that._  
because you might be allergic to it.  
 **don't ask me why, just don't fucking do it!**

ahh, sometimes it really is great being who he is. which is exactly what he keeps thinking even when his doctor finds the _only_ damp patch of moss beneath the patch of trees they're walking under and falls right on his ass - twisting his ankle and giving himself a nice set of scratches on the hand he'd used to try to catch himself. 

and a bruised ego to top it all off. 

jim crouches next to him, taking hold of his tricorder and all but swatting bones' hands away when he tries to assess the damage to his ankle himself, taking a couple of scans before he has enough information to justify dipping into the medkit the older man had brought with him with a fair amount of purpose. 

"the hell're you doing?"

"shh. i'm working." 

"since when do you -" 

bones cuts off there, finding himself staring open-mouthed as jim works up a hypospray and applies it first to his ankle and then to his hand, a tiny little smile curving the line of his mouth as he does so. it's almost a secretive thing, like he's already so damn pleased with himself that he can barely contain it, and yet somehow manages to. 

jim then turns that smile on _him_ , rolling his shoulders in a small shrug. "you spend so much time taking care of us - don't you think it's time somebody started taking care of you?"


End file.
